<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Changed Along the Way by KayDiggsWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384350">Something Changed Along the Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting'>KayDiggsWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Happens In France... [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-Parenting, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Filler, Flashbacks, Hamgelica, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, boys night out, good advice, what happens in france</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander vents to Lafayette about the difficulties of being in love with a Schuyler woman. </p><p>Lafayette understands more than his best friend could have imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past) Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, (past) Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Happens In France... [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/930050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Changed Along the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... It's been a minute huh? Sorry. Sorry. I suck. I know. But now I'm back and ready to update way more frequently. And I even made this chapter longer as an apology. It's just a filler but there is way more Hamgelica to come! As always, I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar errors. I suck at proof reading. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  He was four glasses in when the truth slipped out. The bitter flavor of Hennessy danced around his tongue. The same tongue that hadn't stopped moving since the beginning of his second glass. It was possible his words stopped making sense the better half of an hour ago. That didn't stop his drinking buddy from giving his undivided attention </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gilbert was the kind of man who could make you feel like the only important thing in his life without much effort. He was the friend that would look at you and smile when you were telling a story to a group of people who weren't really listening. The guy who would ask you details about some mundane thing you happened to mention a few weeks ago. Which is why it made sense that he would be the first person Alex confessed his thoughts to. He was like a priest without the hail Mary.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gil watched him from across the table with a careful sort of consideration. He wrapped his lips around his straw. Taking a slow sip from the same glass of vodka he ordered when they first walked into the bar. Even through his alcohol induced haze, Alex was conscious enough to be annoyed by his best friend's moderation. Here he was drinking his problems away while simultaneously whining about them. And Gilbert was sitting across from him, the perfect picture of poise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do you know?" He asked after a prolonged silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The drunk man drew back, offended. Ignoring the way he nearly lost his balance when he did. "You think I don't know when I'm in love?" Sober, he was quite the debater. Drunk, he became more of a fighter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was curious, not skeptical." The Frenchman shrugged. "I have never been in love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The words had their desired effect. Alexander relaxed in his chair. "I know because she's perfect." It wasn't what he planned to say but it worked nonetheless. He paused. Waiting for his friend to laugh or at least question him. When neither occurred, he continued. "She makes me feel like I'm supposed to be with her. It wasn't a coincidence that she walked into that bar and sat beside me. She was looking for me. I was supposed to be there. Waiting for her. It's um.. It's well." Alex snapped his fingers. Trying to bring the specific word to the front of his mind. He knew what he was trying to say. It was right on the tip of his tongue-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fate?" Gil offered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fate." Alex inhaled the word like it contained the world's last breath of oxygen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then you must tell her, mon amie." Gil pushed his drink away. Still unfinished. "Because what good is love when it is a secret?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He scoffed. "I can't just tell her I'm in love with her. We've been on three dates. I don't even know if she's my girlfriend yet." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then why have you not, how you say, made it official?" This time his sober friend did seem frustrated. Or maybe annoyed was a more accurate word. "This is not like you, Alexandre. You do not sit and wait quietly on the sidelines for things to fall into place. You charge in, sometimes with more aggression than you should, and you make them happen." He grabbed the shorter man's chin to make sure his focus stayed on his words. Alcohol was known to shorten the attention span after all. "If you want this woman to be your woman, you tell her. If you love this woman as you say you do, you tell her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex leaned into Gil's warm hand to avoid looking in his eyes. He knew his best friend was right. This wasn't like him at all. Alexander was forward to a fault. If there were pictures in the dictionary, Websters would be knocking at his door for the photo shoot for Outspoken. His name was basically synonymous with candid. So why was he stalling with this woman?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quick answer? Angelica was unlike any woman he'd met before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course that night in the bar wasn't the first time he was approached by someone attractive. Wasn't even the first time in that same place. But she made it different. Being propositioned by her didn't just make him feel turned on. It made him feel lucky. Special. Wanted. Seeing her smile at him made everyone else in the room blend in with the wallpaper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to tell her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." Lafayette stroked his thumb over Alex's jaw slowly. "You should." He let go of his friend's face. Taking hold of his drink. This time he forewent the straw and tipped the glass to his lips. Finally finishing it. He cleared his throat and smirked at his best friend and roommate. "But for now, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" He couldn't blame the liquor for his sudden stupor. Even with the honey liquid in his system, he had enough sense to remember the engagement ring sitting on his best friend’s finger now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"While we're still technically single." Laf didn't wait for him to respond before he was slipping a bill under his glass and standing up. "As a sort of goodbye to this arrangement before you and Angelica make it official and live happily ever after." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This arrangement being their mutually beneficial sex when the other felt lonely enough to initiate it. But that hadn’t happened in weeks. a little over a month. Not since Gil’s short term girlfriend decided she wasn’t going to wait for the promiscuous Frenchman to move things along to the next level.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, what could one last hurrah hurt? "Sure."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's just so infuriating!" Alexander graciously accepted the glass the waitress placed down in front of him. He eyed the cherry and slice of lemon resting in the liquid with mild appreciation. Classy. </p><p>Across from him, Lafayette sipped on his own drink. Unlike Alex's whisky sour, his gin was plain and simple in the short glass. Lacking even ice. That was the way Laf liked his drinks now. Straight to the point with no fanfare. A big change from the fancy daiquiris and mojitos he drowned himself with during their time together in France. Alex on the other hand wanted to be fucked up on as many pretty drinks as it took to forget he didn't want to drink at all. </p><p>"Who is?" His best friend feigned ignorance.</p><p>Alexander asked him out for drinks with the false pretense of wanting to catch up. But Lafayette knew better. He could tell from the thirty second phone call that his best friend needed to vent. Hell, he was in need of a listening ear as well. Still he thought they would at least fake the pleasantries before delving right into the women issues.</p><p>Because of course that’s what this entire thing was about. Lafayette couldn’t remember the last time he had a conversation about something other than a Schuyler with his long time friend. He wasn’t complaining. He saw first hand on thanksgiving how frustrating the Schuyler women could be. He couldn’t imagine being in a love triangle with two of them. The one he was dealing with was difficult enough-</p><p>“Angelica.” He groaned her name. “I can’t seem to win with her.”</p><p>“What is it you are trying to win, <em>mon ami</em>?”</p><p>“Her!” </p><p>He snorted. Of course. “She is not a prize. She is a woman.”</p><p>“I know that, Laf.” He brushed his friend’s words away with the flick of his hand and a deep sip of his drink. “Trust me I know.”</p><p>Lafayette could not restrain his second laugh. His poor <em>petit lion</em> looked nothing short of pathetic. The great Alexander Hamilton, defeater of death, master of all, brought to his knees by love. Because it did not matter how smart you were, love could make a fool of anyone.</p><p>“So do not try to win her.”</p><p>Hamilton grabbed the pretty drink by the bottom of the glass and chugged it. Ignoring the fruit pushing into his skin as he did so. Usually when Alex was on a mission to blur his mind, Laf would limit himself to one drink. It did no good if they both were a mess. They’d gotten into too much trouble in the past making that mistake. </p><p>But tonight, Laf was on a mission as well. One he knew he would be unable to complete without a little liquid courage. So he took a large gulp of his gin. Letting the liquor sit on his tongue before he swallowed it. </p><p>Alexander was watching him intently when he sat his glass down. </p><p>“Laf?” There was concern in the way he said the name. </p><p>Lafayette ignored it. One thing at a time. “You must give Angelica time.”</p><p>“Time is such a fickle thing. We never know how much of it we have left.”</p><p>“True. But love is just as fickle, my friend. You must not rush through that like you do most things in your life.”</p><p>Alexander’s shackles rose. Subconsciously he knew it was the alcohol putting him on the immediate defense. Still, what the fuck was Gilbert getting at suggesting he rushed through things? Alexander might not personally know the virtue of patience, but he’d met it a few times.</p><p>He allowed only an offended “Hmph” as his response.</p><p>Gil didn’t let it bother him. “You work as if you are running out of time. You speak as if you may not get another chance to open your mouth. You fuck like you are racing to a finish line.” He paused to give <em>Alexandre</em> the opportunity to object. To defend himself. He did not. Because he could not. Not when they both knew everything Lafayette said was the truth. “You cannot storm through love with that same vigor. It is a fragile thing.”</p><p>“When did you become such an expert on love?” Hamilton words were both appreciative and bitter. “When you got married?”</p><p>His eyes narrowed at the mention of his past relationship. A wound that was no longer raw, but not yet healed.</p><p>“Marrying Adrienne made me understand love better, yes. Though losing Adrienne was the better lesson. A divorce humbles you, <em>Alexandre</em>.” He swished the remaining liquid around in his glass. Feeling much like an elderly man telling a war tale. “Hindsight kicked my ass. In the ashes of the aftermath, all I could think about was everything I did wrong. Everything we did wrong.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“My ex wife proposed to me before I was ready. She knew what she wanted. She was ready to be a wife but I was wholly unprepared to be her husband. At first I blamed her for rushing me into something I was not ready for. But eventually I was able to take accountability. I thought I loved Adrienne too much to say no to her. When the truth was I did not love her enough to let love take its time.”</p><p>Alexander’s hand tightened around his cool glass. He knew Laf well enough to know that story wasn’t told for pity. And anything similar to that would make the man angry. He racked his brain for the right thing to say. But nothing came. Hamilton was a man of many words, they were just rarely the right ones. </p><p>“I-” He swallowed past the dryness in his throat. “I had no idea you felt that way. You two seemed so happy.”</p><p>“We were. For a while.” Gil’s resigned sigh was followed by him swallowing down the remainder of his gin. “Then reality set in. And the reality was that even while she was allowing me to provide her with the bare minimum, it still felt like she was asking for too much. So I began to resent her for it and she began to resent me for my resentment. I still had the mindset of a boy. I was not ready.”</p><p>“Do you think you’re ready now?” Alex was staring at his friend in awe. Not only at his ability to self reflect with complete honesty, but to do it aloud in the presence of someone else.</p><p>“I know I am.” He smiled. </p><p>“Would you ever consider working things out with-”</p><p>“<em>Non!</em>” Lafayette was shaking his head before his best friend could finish his thought. “That chapter is closed. <em>C</em><em>'est dommage </em>but some things are not meant to be.”</p><p>“How do you know you and Adrienne aren’t meant to be?”</p><p>“Because I have met the one who I am meant to be with.”</p><p> </p><p>Hamilton’s jaw dropped. Literally. Lafayette was his best friend and this was the first he was hearing about this. He didn’t even know the man was dating. Now he was telling him that he’d met <em> the one </em>already? The Frenchman hadn’t been in the states for more than a month or two. Alex fought off the urge to feel betrayed by the secrecy and instead tried to focus on being happy for his friend. This was his first serious relationship since his divorce. Laf deserved this.</p><p>“That’s amazing. I-I’m so happy for you. You should have brought them with you tonight. I can’t wait to meet her or him.”</p><p>“Her.” </p><p>Alex nodded. “I can’t wait to meet her.”</p><p>Gilbert tugged at the collar of his crew-neck sweater. “You see, <em> mon ami, </em>that is the thing. You do not need to meet her. You have already done so.”</p><p>“I have?” Alexander asked, only half listening to the words coming out of the other man’s mouth. His attention now being divided between Laf and the sudden vibration of his phone. He was more than interested in what Lafayette was telling him. But it was hard to not be distracted when he noticed it was Angelica’s name flashing across the screen. Alex took a second to admire the picture he chose for her contact. An off guard of her coloring at the kitchen table with their son.</p><p>It’d only been hours since he stormed out the house but damn did he miss her.</p><p>When he looked up again, his best friend was watching him with a look that was annoyed but also knowing. Alexander turned his cell phone face down on the table. Staring at the man across from him with wide eyes to show him that he now had his full attention. Lafayette pursed his lips slightly. Waiting a few seconds, to make sure his friend was really paying attention now, before starting his sentence again.</p><p>“The woman who I have been seeing is not single.” He didn’t blink or look away after the confession.</p><p>Hamilton wished he’d ordered another drink. “I...see.” </p><p>“In fact,” The waitress was signaled with a simple bend of his finger. She skittered over to them. Desperate to provide good service in the hopes of generous tips. Gilbert requested nothing more than a repeat of the drinks they’d finished. He waited until she walked away to continue. “She’s married. To a great man.”</p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p>“<em>Merde.</em>” Gil agreed. </p><p>“How did you meet his woman? Who is she? Is she going to get a divorce?”</p><p>“It is a long story.”</p><p>“We have nothing but time, my friend.” On cue, the waitress returned to their table with two glasses. </p><p>Again, he waited until she walked away to continue speaking. “It was not very long ago" Laf sipped his drink. "Do you remember thanksgiving?”</p><p>“Of course.” The cherry was plucked from his drink and popped into his mouth. </p><p>“Well-”</p><p>Alexander’s phone began aggressively vibrating against the wood of the table. It seemed twice as loud as the first time. He smiled apologetically at Lafayette as he flipped it over. Met for a second time with that beautiful picture of Angelica and Philip. His finger hovered over the green button on the screen. Torn between ignoring the mother of his child and making his best friend feel ignored. Lafayettegave him that look that rested between annoyed and knowing. Though this time closer to annoyed. With an eye-roll he motioned for Alexander to answer the call. His finger pressed down on the screen immediately.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Alexander!” Angelica’s voice sent a warm feeling through him. “Where are you? Are you okay?” He was touched by her worry. That meant she cared. </p><p>“I’m at the bar with a friend.” And then when he realized how incriminating that could be, he added. “With Laf.”</p><p>“You’re at the bar...with Laf?” She repeated more to herself than to him. He could feel her expression harden through the phone. Or maybe it was her voice that hardened. “You told me to tell Philip you would be home for dinner.” Yes, it was definitely her voice. “He was waiting for you to come home and you just didn’t! You made me lie to our son so that you could go get drunk with Gilbert?”</p><p>“Angelica, it’s not like that.” </p><p>“Fuck you, Alexander!” The words were harsh but low. Probably to avoid their son hearing her swear.</p><p>“Angel-”</p><p>“He was upset.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He slid off the bar stool. Wobbling a little in the process. “Tell Pip i said something came up but I’m on my way home now. I’m going to be there to tuck him into bed.” He pulled his wallet from his pocket. Placing a bill under his unfinished drink.</p><p>“Whatever, Alexander.”</p><p>“I swear. I’m leaving right now. I’ll be home in twenty minutes.” The line went dead in his ear. “<em>Fuck." </em>He was so screwed. "Gil, I have to go. I promised Pip i would-”</p><p>“It is fine,<em> mon ami. </em>You are a father with fatherly responsibilities now. I understand.” Lafayette stood up too. "I should get going as well."</p><p>Hamilton patted his back as they walked out together. "We can share a cab.” </p><p>By the grace of the universe when they walked out of the bar. A cab was pulling up. The door opened and two overdressed women got out. Well, overdressed for that bar at least. Who knows where they were coming from. Alexander rushed over to the cab before the women could shut the door after themselves. The driver looked at him in his review mirror. With the same disdain every cabbie in New York had for their paying customers. When he slid in he noticed Lafayette standing in place on the sidewalk. So he stuck his head out of the open door. </p><p>“Gil, come on.” </p><p>His friend walked over to the cab but made no move to get in. “You take this one.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous. Who knows how long it could take you to catch a cab in this part of town at this hour?"</p><p>"It's fine." He waved his phone to show a thread of text messages. “Catherine said she is going to give me a lift.” It was said as if his best friend should know who that was.</p><p>“Catherine?” Alexander frowned. Trying to register the name in his memory. But the only Catherine he knew was Angelica’s mother. He laughed to himself imagining Catherine Schuyler starting an affair with Gilbert. His laughter died down as he remembered Thanksgiving. And how attached to the older woman Laf appeared to be instantaneously. <em>NO! </em>Lafayette wasn’t that stupid. He wouldn’t do that. Of course he wouldn’t do that!</p><p>
  <em>It was not very long ago. Do you remember thanksgiving?</em>
</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>Angelica was going to kill him.</p><p>“Laf, no.” He groaned.</p><p>The guilty look on his face was all the confirmation Alex needed.</p><p>“<em>Alexandre</em>, <em> mon ami. </em>Listen-”</p><p>“Are you going somewhere or not?” The cabbie snapped. “Close the door or get out.”</p><p>Lafayette stepped away from the door to pushed it shut.</p><p>Alexander stared at him in horror through the tinted windows as the car pulled off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Comments and Kudos are my oxygen. ALSO OMG DID YOU ALL WATCH HAMILTON?!!?!?! I WATCHED IT LIKE 100 TIMES! WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART????</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>